


Chapter 2, "Grab the Ghoul by the Horns"

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Series: MultiTasking [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: The encounter continues, horns are grabbed, sweat is ...sweated?? And good times were had by all.





	Chapter 2, "Grab the Ghoul by the Horns"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, here I go kinking again. I just can't help myself, but I blame MultiGhoul for this. Please blame him too, I'm just a pawn in a very sexy game of chess. Or a messenger of a very sexy message.

The sight of the door to my accommodation was a welcomed one on this surreal evening. Mere minutes had passed since the lustful encounter, and if it hadn’t been for the euphoric aftermath that I was still blissfully experiencing, I would have already thought it a dream. A wicked, wet dream, of course. I hastily opened my door, and closed it without any thought of the ghoul that was pursuing me. I inhaled slowly, taking in the familiar scents of what I had come to call home. I went into the bathroom, and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I was glowing, my cheeks flushed, my features appearing more soft and smooth than ever. There were no signs of any blackness on my lips or body, so there appeared to be some truth to the rumor after all; the ghouls were marked. 

I got undressed, and stepped into the shower, yearning for that cathartic feeling that only a shower could give me. The warm water encapsulated me, like a second skin, renewing me. A few minutes later I was scrubbed and washed, soft and clean, ready for more. The silk felt soothing against my skin as I put the robe on. The Cardinal loved splendor, and ensured that we were all sights to behold, as if luxury could mask it all. The world was decaying, but not us, not yet. At least our cerecloths were of the finest fabrics, should the time come. And we had silver, we had gold, and to the Cardinal our souls were sold. But tonight was not about philosophical musings, it was all about lust, and the source of mine was hopefully still waiting for me. 

He was.

The shadow of his figure was visible beneath the front door, and I could barely contain myself as I opened it. I was still taken aback by his appearance, even though the mask hid most of his facial features. My heart began beating in an unrelenting rhythm, and I could feel my nipples turning into two raised buds, peaking against the silk. The ghoul noticed, tilting his head to one side, scanning my body yet again. I wondered why he didn’t enter the apartment, and for a brief second my mind went to vampire lore, but then I realized that he was most likely just being well-mannered, a thought that almost caused me to laugh considering he had fucked me against a wall less than an hour ago. Such a gentleman. I gestured as to welcome him in, and he walked past me, unbuttoning his jacket as he headed for my bed. There was something about watching him undress, even if it was just that one piece, that affected me in a way I hadn’t anticipated. 

He threw his jacket onto a chair, and turned around. I got to him, and he pulled me close, my hands resting against his black shirt, the warmth of his skin radiating through it. The ghoul placed his hands on my buttocks, squeezing them as he pressed me closer to him. I shivered as I realized he was taking in my scent; was he disappointed that I had washed his off? His mouth was at my throat now, kissing it gently first, but that escalated into bites, followed by more soothing kisses, until a last bite threatened to rupture the skin. I got the feeling it took immense self-control for him to balance that sweet, sharp edge between pleasure and pain. The sounds I made must have made it clear to him that I was very pleased indeed. 

The ghoul let go of my throat and gazed into my eyes, before he smirked and shoved me down on the bed, crawling on top of me before I could even consider moving. I was trapped beneath him as he lay heavy on top of me, just staring at me as he moved suggestively, making me feel every inch of his clothed body. He knew all too well what he was doing, how to use his body and how he’d make you ache for him, wanting nothing but to explore him and give yourself over to him completely. His face was close to mine the entire time, as if he was studying me, finding ways to make me squirm even more. His eyes were so warm and dark, it was as if you were looking into two orbs of subdued fire; barely glowing, barely there, but still scorching. 

My robe betrayed my modesty so easily, as it slid open with a swift move by the amorous, and ambitious, ghoul. The chrome nose of his mask was dragged between my breasts, all the way down to my stomach, and at no point did he take his eyes off of me. He kissed the lower part of it, with a softness that was both surprising and welcomed. The thought of what he might do next already made me impatient and incredibly aroused, he was so close, so close to the center of it all. My legs were spread as far as possible by the ghoul, and for a few seconds he was completely still, taking in the sight of what had unfolded before him. I wanted to place my hands on his head, and bury his face in my cunt, demanding him to lick it, but even I kept completely still. Out came his tongue, and I raised my hips to meet it, but the ghoul pushed them down. The tip of it teased the wet opening ever so slightly, while kept me down, and I could feel his breath against it. At last, after what had felt like an agonizing eternity, he slid his tongue in one long, slow lash over the sleek lips, leaving it like that as those burning eyes met mine.

I tried to move yet again, but the ghoul wouldn’t have it. He slightly moved the tip of his tongue again, and I whimpered, impatiently. Realizing my hands were free to do as they pleased, I grabbed onto the horns of his mask, caressing them. «My dear demon…» I whispered, «My nocturnal slave…» The words almost didn’t feel as my own, but now they were spoken. The ghoul began to lick me, the glimpse of his wet tongue covering me with saliva almost drove me insane with lust. He raised his head slightly and spat on my clit, before continuing his quest to make me cum. He alternated between flicking his tongue against it, and sucking on it like it was made of the sweetest nectar, which perhaps it was, to him. He finally allowed me to move, and I lifted my lower body, and I soon felt his hands on my naked buttocks, holding me up. My fingers were still entangled on his mask, exploring the ridges of the horns and the hair, it felt so alien, yet so appropriate. I closed my eyes as I focused on the impending climax, his warm mouth working my cunt with eerie precision; he knew me too well already.

His lips were now sealed around my clitoris, and muffled sounds of content came from his throat. I felt drenched in sweat, but my sole focus was to come, so I ignored how my body felt as if it was on fire. My muscles tightened, preparing themselves. I could already feel that subdued feeling that came from deep within, from somewhere primal, and I locked my legs around the ghoul’s head, caring little for his need for air, if he had any need at all. The ghoul noticed how I almost froze in my frenzied movements, but he kept going, knowing this was it. I didn’t moan, I didn’t scream, I just gasped as I came, the orgasm leaving my body and mind in a state of utter satisfaction. I let go of the ghoul, and moved myself away from his mouth, as my cunt was in a highly sensitive state, and I needed to regain my composure. The ghoul, eager to continue, got up on his knees and unzipped his trousers. As I lied there, catching my breath, he held his cock in his hand, masturbating it slowly as he watched me. He licked his lips, slowly, and I suddenly felt as if I was trapped in a most magnificent hell, doomed to be fucked again and again by my new, lewd lover. 

I got up on my knees, and pulled my robe completely off, my pale nakedness was a stark contrast to the darkness of the ghoul, but a perfect combination. The ghoul wanted to pull me into an embrace, but I had other plans. With a strength that I didn’t know I had, I managed to push the ghoul down on the bed, straddling him in the process. I was careful not to allow him to penetrate me, not yet, but instead I placed myself further down, so I could ride him from stem to head without having him inside of me. His cock felt warm and soft, I had always loved that about a cock; how it could be so hard, yet feel so wonderfully soft to the touch at the same time. I bent down and covered his mouth with mine, kissing his pitch black lips, while I played the part of the tormentor. The ghoul placed his hands on my waist, trying to steer me as he saw fit. My reaction was to move further up, away from his cock entirely. «Hands above your head!» I commanded, trying to sound firm and not excruciatingly horny. Whatever I sounded like, he obeyed. «Good ghoul…» I said, kissing his masked cheek. I found his cock with my hand, positioning it so that it would penetrate me whenever I felt like it. 

The sweet, musky scent of sex had filled the room; the smell of us, together. I sat up, arched my back and raised my body slowly, so that the tip of his cock could enter me, just barely. His cock was thick, so even though I was wet and willing, I felt slightly stretched. I wanted to unbutton his shirt, to see what was beneath, but not tonight. Instead I held on to the fabric of it, which was soaked with sweat, as I allowed him to penetrate me deeper. The ghoul raised his arms, but a quick warning glance from me put an end to that idea. I moaned as I began to ride him, as calmly as I could, smiling at him, the way he had smiled at me the first time we saw each other. I could have sworn that a shiver went through him. He tried to raise his body, but I firmly pressed him down. I could feel the resistance coming from his chest, but he yielded. As a reward, I rode him harder and faster. He smiled. 

Not knowing when, or if, we’d we meet again, I gave him permission to touch me, and he wasted no time taking advantage of it. He cupped my breasts with his hands, clearly enjoying how they moved against his palms as I fucked him. The ghoul sat up, and I allowed it; he had given me great pleasure, and I wished to give the same to him. I wrapped my legs around him, and he bent my body back by wrapping my hair around his fist, his tongue licking the sweat of my skin, towards my breast. He took my nipple between his teeth, then circling it with his tongue, before moving onto the next one. I tried to make myself heavy to better meet his thrusts, but he was strong, and unleashed. He was close, I could feel him panting against my skin between the licks, bites, and kisses. I thought I could almost hear a word coming from his mouth, when he came, but I must have misheard, as the ghouls were not known for being great conversationists. In fact, I wasn’t sure they could speak at all, anymore…

The ghoul must have noticed my sudden bewilderment, but chose to ignore it. A heavy sensation came upon me, as if I was extremely sleepy. I climbed off the ghoul, and laid down on the bed. Not knowing if the ghoul would leave or not, I decided to let him go. I felt so sleepy, so blissfully tired. «You may leave», I said, but it sounded more like a whisper. He stroked my cheek, and leaned towards my face. Metal against skin. Did he whisper something to me? No, I was almost asleep now. Lips against lips. I closed my eyes. 

Feverish dreams haunted me, but there was nothing ominous about them, or about the words they kept whispering in my ear, again and again and again.

«This is only the beginning…»


End file.
